Cool Cousins
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Fire And Ice Can Be Family Too." Megan meets more of her family.


**Skellington Girl, who owns Melody, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Megan in this story. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Cool Cousins**

Sasha checked the mirror again, a bit worried as she let out a sigh of frustration. "I can't find anything to wear," she said to herself as she put away the skirt and blouse she had just tried on and now tried on a blue dress with green Hawaiian flowers on it. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Sasha? Is everything alright, angel?"

She sighed again and forced herself to smile. "Yes," she said, but then frowned. Her door suddenly opened and she turned to find Whampire right behind her and he had his arms wrapped around her waist lovingly as he gazed at her.

"Beautiful," he whispered to her with a smile.

Sasha sighed. "Sorry, Whammy. I can't find something to wear for our date," she said.

Whampire tilted her chin up to look at him. "What about what you're wearing now?" he asked. "You look absolutely beautiful in it."

"You're just saying that," she said, although she did smile a bit.

Her fiancée smirked and picked up a beautiful gold necklace with blue topaz and gently fastened it around her neck. "You know I would never lie to you, my angel," he said, his claws gently tangling with her long brown hair as he held her and gave her a deep kiss. Feeling his love in the kiss, she returned it, sighing lovingly as she knew Whampire always told her the truth. They then broke away softly. "Come on, my love. We're going to be late for the movie if we don't head out now."

Smiling, Sasha nodded and they headed out to Sasha's car, a blue Mustang with white racing stripes, and headed for the movie theater. Sasha suddenly gasped.

"Oh, dear," she said. "I forgot. There's no one to watch Megan when she gets home from school. All the others are either on a mission or at work."

The Vladat beside her smiled. "Don't worry, Sasha. I already took care of it," he said.

She looked at him, clearly worried about their daughter and Whampire gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I called a family member earlier, who agreed to watch Megan when she got back from school," he said.

"You promise it will be okay?" she asked.

He smiled. "I promise, my love," he said. "Now, come. Just relax and enjoy our date."

She smiled and let him lead her into the theater, looking forward to the movie and letting her worries go to the back of her mind.

* * *

Megan was skipping down the road, heading home after being let out of school early. The teacher hadn't been feeling well and so had called it a day for her students after lunch. Happy to be let out early and hoping her teacher would feel better soon, the seven year old eagerly headed for home.

Suddenly, she saw some of the bullies from school coming up to her. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked one of them.

"I'm heading home," said Megan honestly, but they didn't let her pass.

"How long do you think that's going to be your home?" asked another one. "No one lasts in the Grant Mansion. One of our friends went up there and when he came out, he had been turned into a monster and ran off. We never saw him again."

Megan had a feeling this wasn't true, but before she could say anything, a deep voice suddenly spoke.

"You shouldn't be spreading lies about the Mansion," it said. "It just might come back to haunt you."

With that, a blue and black figure materialized behind Megan, making the bullies all back up and they turned pale when a Vladat landed beside the other one.

"Leave," she hissed, her fangs glinting in the bright sun. In a few seconds, it was just the two figures and Megan, who looked at them fearfully.

"Uncle Big Chill, what happened to you?" she asked.

Big Chill chuckled. "Sorry, Megan. I'm your cousin," he said gently as the Omnitrix suddenly beeped and Megan jumped back as Big Chill transformed into a tall, brown-haired boy with green eyes. "I'm Ben Tennyson," he smiled at her.

The Vladat then transformed into a young woman who smiled too. "And I'm Melody," she said. "Your father is my uncle."

Megan looked surprised. "I didn't know I had cousins," she said.

Ben chuckled. "We're not the only ones, kiddo," he said gently. "Whampire called us and asked us to watch you while he and your mom were out."

The little girl nodded. "Okay," she said and looked a bit shy. Melody smiled.

"How about some ice cream?" she asked.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Whampire and Sasha returned. "That was a great movie," said Sasha. "And we were the only two in the theater."

"Which made it even better," said Whampire as he pulled Sasha into his arms and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss until a familiar laugh made them break away and look at the kitchen door. Exchanging curious looks, they opened the door and a dollop of whipped cream hit Whampire in the face and Sasha got a face full of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Clearing the sweets away from their eyes, they looked in surprise and saw Ben, Melody, and Megan trying to get the ice cream machine, which had gone on fritz, to stop. Finally, Ben turned into Grey Matter and pulled a few wires out, making the machine finally stop, but the kitchen was a mess.

"What caused this to go crazy?" asked Ben after he transformed back into his human form.

Melody gazed inside. "Looks like some parts need replacing," she said. "Whoever had this last used bubblegum to hold some pieces in place."

"That must be why the levers jammed and made the machine fritz," said the teen hero as he gazed around at the mess. "Well, guess we better clean this up. Rachel's gonna kill us if she sees this."

Megan then spotted her parents and looked a bit scared. "If Mommy and Daddy don't do so first," she said, pointing to the door.

The other two saw Sasha and Whampire and Melody stepped up to them. "Sorry, guys," she said. "We didn't think the machine would fritz."

Whampire gazed around. "It looks like it exploded," he said, seeing all the ice cream and the toppings decorating the walls and counters.

"It did, before it started spewing them all out like a waterfall," Ben admitted. "Don't worry, we'll clean it up."

Sasha came forward. "I knew I should have put that away," she said. "But I left it on the counter, so this is partially my fault."

Whampire found some sponges, mops, and buckets. "Well, let's get going then," he said. "We might have it cleaned before Rachel gets back."

Just then, Rachel and Rook walked in. "Oh, my goodness," said Rachel. "What exploded?"

"The ice cream machine," said Sasha sheepishly.

The owner of the Grant Mansion then shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't look too bad," she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Megan. "It's a mess."

Rachel lightly chuckled. "It's no messier than the day I bake cookies all day and have little helpers frost them," she said. "The kitchen needed to be cleaned anyway."

Rook took a mop. "Perhaps if we all pitch in, it will not take so long to clean," he suggested.

* * *

About an hour later, the kitchen was clean and Megan, Melody, and Ben plopped down on the living room couch. "I think I've had enough ice cream to last me a bit," said Melody. "The fun kind of stopped when the machine exploded."

"Yeah, that was no fun," said Ben. "At least we got it to stop and Rachel wasn't too upset about it."

"Neither were Mommy and Daddy," said Megan. "Although, you two are silly on ice cream."

Melody looked at Ben. "Sounds like someone just asked for a tickle torture, hmm, love?" she asked.

Ben caught her drift. "It certainly does," he said and Megan found herself in the middle of a huge tickle torture with Melody turning to her Vladat form and Ben gently holding the little girl in his lap to prevent her from escaping the tickle torture.

Megan giggled and laughed as her cousins tickled her to pieces, but she was happy to have them as members of her family.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
